


Frozen Bananas Vignettes

by newwriter24



Category: Frozen (2013), Tarzan (1999)
Genre: F/F, Janelsa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 23:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3307754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newwriter24/pseuds/newwriter24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small series of snippets, shots, or vignettes about the Janelsa (Frozen Bananas) Fandom. It's like a little book of short stories based on Jane and Elsa. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Work of Art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short snippet of how much Elsa continues to love Jane while they both wait for a new member of their little family. Modern AU.

Elsa placed the last bag of groceries onto the kitchen counter when she heard little bickering coming down the hall. She followed the sound to her office where she found her six months pregnant wife sitting in front of her desk.

“Jane, hun, what are you doing?” Elsa leaned against the door frame with her arms crossed and a smirk across her face.

“Oh, nothing,” Jane said innocently, hiding away behind a dual-screen computer.

Elsa rolled her eyes, “Sure.” The blonde casually walked over and took a peek of what Jane was doing on her computer. “Designing something?” Elsa asked her while admiring Jane’s curious face. Jane’s sapphire eyes stared at one screen, then shifted to the other to study whatever she was doing. Elsa enjoyed watching her being so determined to learn something new.

“How do you work with this thing?” Jane pointed at the Wacom tablet that was wirelessly connected to the computer. Her right hand held the black stylus causing it to dance across the surface of the device. On one of the screens, it showed the drawing program Jane was using, while the other showed a photo of them together.

“Treat it as if you’re sketching on your sketchpad,” Elsa advised her with a patient tone.

“I am, but, I’m drawing off the surface. How did you get used to using this?” Elsa let out a chuckle while Jane continued to rant about how drawing on a digital tablet was hard.

“Here,” Elsa stood behind Jane and took hold of her hand. “Just relax.”

Jane looked down at her hand and observed how Elsa carried her hand across the surface of the tablet as if they were ice skating across a frozen lake. Elsa guided her hand gently and quietly sketched a rough oval shape that appeared on the screen. Then she drew a several organic shapes that later on built up an image of a person’s profile.

“What are you drawing?” Jane grew more curious.

“Patiences.”

Elsa drew light strokes over the head that looked like hair. All the strokes flowed in a certain rhythm where they fell onto the shoulders that Elsa just drew. Jane followed the cursor on the screen and saw Elsa drawing an ear. Then she worked on large negative space that was over the head.

“Who are drawing? Or what, actually?” Jane quirked an eyebrow.

“You’ll see,” Elsa smiled. Jane watched the mouse cursor; a paintbrush, twirling around and sliding to different places like a dancer.

After a brief moment of sketching, Elsa’s smile grew bigger when she saw Jane’s eyes widen. “Is that me? You drew me on the computer,” Jane was speechless.

“Yup. What do you think?” Elsa removed her hand from Jane’s.

“What do I think?” Jane put down the stylus and quickly grabbed Elsa’s face and pulled her down for a passionate kiss on the lips.

Their lips slowly separated for them to regain some air. Elsa gazed into her wife’s eyes, then stared at her longingly, admiring every little detail of her face. From her rosy cheeks to pink soft lips. Elsa can’t get enough of brushing her hand through Jane’s silky long brown hair. Her fingertips felt the smoothness of her fair skin.

“You’ll always be a work of art to me,” The blonde commented with a tender-loving tone as she placed a soft kiss on the brunette’s forehead.

“And you’ll always be the artist that patiently treats me with love,” Jane smiled.

“And I’ll do the same with this one too,” Elsa gently placed her hand over Jane’s swollen stomach.

Jane placed her hand over Elsa’s, “It will be our little masterpiece.”


	2. They Bloom Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsa realized she was wrong for leaving Jane without saying why. Now she's back in town to finally have the courage to apologize. Will Jane accept her apology? Modern AU.
> 
> *Inspired by Taylor Swift’s song: “How To Get The Girl.”

Jane Porter was all she could think of. She was the only thing inside Elsa’s mind. Besides the hustling and bustling of Manhattan, the bumper to bumper traffic, and the pouring rain, the restless blonde was speeding across the Brooklyn bridge to Williamsburg. She didn’t mind her clothes and motorcycle getting drenched, as long she could just see her once again; she’ll feel content. Hopefully.

Elsa rode her bike down a quiet neighborhood of classical three stories Brownstone townhouses. Cars parked along the curbs of cemented sidewalks. Trees with little flower bulbs were planted by every home.

The blonde came to a full stop, parking by an empty spot in front of a white bricked townhouse. The home was decorated with black window frames. A L shaped flight of stairs led up to a russet wooden French doors. Flower pots homing exotic plants and orchids were set by the first floor window sills. Little that Elsa knew, a pair of sapphire eyes peeked through the blinds of the house.

“Here goes,” Elsa said underneath her helmet. She removed it and settled it down onto her bike’s seat. Then she pulled over her jacket’s hood to protect her platinum blonde hair from the rain.

Just as she climbed up the small painted chamoisee staircase, one of the doors slowly opened, causing her to pause for a moment. She looked up and noticed a beautiful, slender brunette in a dark olive green round skirt and saffron blouse. From the look on her face, she wasn’t pleased to see Elsa standing in front of her stoop.

“Hey,” Elsa said softly, revealing a friendly crooked smile. “How did you know I was coming?”

“I heard your boisterous motorcycle roaring down my street.” Jane said seriously in her British accent.

“Maybe you heard a playful elephant blowing its trunk,” Elsa chuckled, hoping Jane would join in the laughter.

But she didn’t. Though comical jokes about the years Jane grew up in Africa would cast a lovely smile on the brunette’s face, she instead removed her hands from her hips and folded them across her chest. She stared down at the blonde, causing her to feel a bit intimidated with her presents.

“You’re insane for coming over here in this weather. Why?” Jane barked while glaring at the poor blonde shaking underneath the pouring rain. Her clothes were completely soaked, like she just came from a casual swim in the East river.

But the cold never bothered her, Jane remembered.

The times she spent at Elsa’s family’s luxurious log house in the Catskills resurfaced from her mind, guiding her back to their peaceful memories. Together during those cold winter days they spent outside, strolling down snow covered forest trails. She definitely missed the nights where Elsa wrapped her around her arms, cuddling together underneath a warm blanket while watching Disney Classics.

Jane wanted to smile, but, a glimmer of happiness was snatched away by bittersweet memories. Their fight seemed to overtake the essence of hope for her to forgive Elsa and give her a second chance.

Elsa continued to shake, not over the cold, just intoxicated with anxiety. She wasn’t always this afraid, confident most of the time. But, when it came to Jane’s love she tried her best to take care of their old relationship like taking care of a delicate flower. Now, six months later, her graceful orchid looked damaged; slowly whittling over their heartbreaking separation.

“I came here to apologize,” Elsa confessed.

“Isn’t it too late for that?” Jane narrowed her eyebrows.

“I know six months was a long time for me to gather up the courage to apologize. But I was afraid…” Elsa bite her lower lip, her crystal blue eyes was staring down at her feet. “I was too afraid to tell you something.”

“And that would be?” The brunette bluntly asked. At the back of her mind, she assumed Elsa would just flat out tell her that her workaholic job at an engineering firm was to blame. The blonde always put her job before anything else. Then again, she remembered their first couple months of dating. Elsa never set aside a day where she had to spend time with her. Jane had done the same thing. However, since Elsa’s promotion, the tiresome blonde was trapped with a mountainous pile of projects. Eventually, she hardly had no time for family, friends, and Jane.

“To start off, it wasn’t my job that made me leave you alone for a month. Which you might think caused us to fight and separate.”

Jane rolled her eyes. “Well, I bet at least calling me to explain why didn’t came to your mind. Am I right?” Elsa’s eyes widen. “You know that’s one way to lose a girl, Elsa.” She added.

Elsa had a hard time swallowing down the words that escaped from Jane’s lips. When the blonde gulped her spit, it tasted bitter. The notion of guilt crushed her body and soul. It was all her fault for not telling Jane the truth. She was afraid to tell her how she truly felt. But, enough was enough. Elsa closed her eyes, she clenched her hands into fists, before opening her eyes again.

Jane saw her looking directly into her eyes. She saw the wave of determination illuminating inside Elsa’s eyes. Was the blonde actually fighting for her love again?

“Yes, I messed up. I’m crazy. You even said it before. Well, I am!” Elsa shouted. “But, I feel stupid for not getting this thing out of my chest sooner.” She never removed her serious stare at Jane. “I don’t want you.”

Jane stopped breathing for a second. Everything suddenly became silent. Time paused for a moment. The soundscape of the downpouring rain and cars passing by only reminded to be animated while the two stood there frozen, like two statues, purposely meant to stare at each other for an eternity.

“I need you.” Elsa confessed honestly.

Jane’s eyes widen. Her heart rapidly stepped a beat. Tears began to form at the corner of her eyes. She tried to hold them back, but, couldn’t. “I need you too.” She responded.

The brunette climbed down the stairs. While in a hurry, she accidently slipped, but, Elsa was fast enough to catch her fall. Jane fell into the her arms, melting away the bitter tension between them.

“Even though, I broke your heart. I will always be there to catch you if you fall.” Elsa continued. Jane responded with her arms wrapped around Elsa’s neck. The blonde returned the affection with her arms around Jane’s waist, pulling her closer into a heartfelt embrace.

Their hearts beating as one.

Jane pulled away for a second, getting a better look of Elsa’s elegant face. “Do you remember how we used to be?”

Elsa nodded. She went on explaining how she completely lost her mind when they separated. Jane listened to her, ignoring how she was also getting drenched. Elsa went on recalling all the picture frames that she kept hanging on her wall of them kissing and smiling, enjoying each others company from the days they were love-drunk lovers.

“You’re difficult to let go, you know that.” Elsa commented with a smile, while gazing passionately into Jane’s eyes. “I’m willing to put that wild, but, gentle heart of yours back together. No duct tape or super glue. Just a long term commitment of unconditional love, time, and effort. If you…”

The brunette quickly showed off a crooked smile. Without hesitation, Jane gently placed both of her hands onto Elsa’s fair skin face and pulled her in for a tender-loving kiss. Elsa was shocked, eyes nearly popped out of her face. But, she slowly closed them shut, embracing Jane even tighter, never wanting to her escape from her love. Jane didn’t refuse. Their lips continued to touch, passionately absorbing each other’s warmth, tasting their invariable nature of devotion.

The sky continued to cry over the two lovers with their falling tears, washing away their distressing past away. Across the street, a tree with many closed flower bulbs was also being showered by the rain. But, on a very thin branch leaved a baby bulb that gradually lets its tiny petals open, knowing it was time to bloom again.


	3. Crystal Blue Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another short modern AU where Jane meets Elsa and her special powers. The idea inspired me to generate a story based on how Jane meeting Elsa and her friends. Apparently Jane didn't know Elsa and the others were a group of assassin's who were assigned to find and kill a person who is causing trouble in her hometown. Later on these two different kind of people finds out about each other's past and how their worlds are connected. It's still a work in progress story.

It was two weeks before the holidays and a Friday night where poor Jane Porter was stuck at her university’s library, reviewing facts and formulas for her physics class. This wasn’t any regular science course, it was only meant for those with a higher IQ and the passion for the subject. Advanced physics to keep it simple. But, the way she was looking over her notes were starting to cause her eyes to water and mind to lose interest.

“You can do this Janie, just another page and…” The academic driven brunette glance over her phone and saw the time setting: 20:00 PM. “Oh my goodness!” Her sapphire eyes widen over the large thin white text yelling at her to go home.

The young student jumped up from her chair and gathered her belongings. After storing her books and papers into her messenger bag she dashed out of her studying cubical. She quickly climbed up a grand flight of marble stone staircases, leading her to main floor of the building. The interior was breathtaking for any book-lover or architecture buff. The institution held at least six floors of knowledge from ancient times to modern day. 

Jane greeted the librarian at the front desk a good night before storming off and rushing into cold. 

The streets of London in the dead of night was dreadfully cold. Especially in the middle of winter. A sudden gust of wind blew by, playfully teasing Jane’s large trench coat where the helpless brunette had to stop it from dancing around like a hyper five year old. After buttoning up her coat and securing the belt around her waist, she hurried down the end of the block. 

As a long-time Londoner, Jane knew the city like a mastered cartographer. Maps stored inside her head as if she knew the city buildings and streets by heart. Her light leather boots crushed the remaining dead leaves and street debris while running down a cobblestone street. While crossing a couple of streets and making a few turns here and there, She decided walk through The Regent’s Canal as a shortcut way home.

The Regent’s Canal was a vast waterway that was north of central London. It stretched from the Grand Union Canal to the Limehouse Basin, east of the Thames. Jane followed the cemented pathway that linked along the canal, using the street lamps and the full moon as her source of light. Even though, walking alone by the water felt eerie and spooky, nothing really frightens Jane. Her family held a line of courageous explorers to passionate archaeologist; willing to dive into dangerous adventurous for the sake of knowledge. While also growing up in central Africa, Jane learned a thing or two to become a little daredevil herself.

Jane continued on walking down the pathway until she noticed how the water stopped rocking against the bricked walls on the canal. The surface was smooth as glass. Of course there wasn’t a flock of gust blowing by, but, Jane felt a sudden chill racing up the back of her spine. Small hair lines standing up at the back of her neck. The air suddenly became feverishly colder.

The sound of leaves rustling against an incoming breeze could be heard from a distance, however, no wind was blowing across Jane’s fair peach skin. There wasn’t any leaves on the nearby trees as well, just hairless and dead.

“What’s going on?” whispered Jane in worried tone. Without stopping to think for a moment, she just wrapped her arms around slender body and picked up heels, hurrying home. She passed through the underpass of Macclesfield Bridge. A neoclassical architecture with solid columns and metal rails at the top. Remarkable to look at during the day, but, at night visitors can only see its silhouette. 

A large wave was flowing upstream which quickly disappeared back into the water. Then another wave, similar it’s size, was right behind it. After seeing the canal coming alive again without any wind causing it to move, Jane suddenly spotted from her tracks. While squinting her eyes, she saw something unusually large racing down the water. The way the strange object moved, was similar to a snake, zig-zagging through. At one point, Jane saw a row of sharp scales revealing out of the water.

“What in the world?” Jane creased her eyebrows, narrowing down her eyes to get a clearing look of the thing. Suddenly, the snake-like object disappeared into the water. “That was strange.” She concluded.

When Jane gazed away from the water, a small pup was surprisingly standing in front of her with its tail wagging from side to side. “Oh hello there, isn’t it late for you to be out this late? Where’s mum?” Jane crouched down to talk to the lonely puppy. The young brunette was drawn into the puppy’s adorable set of black eyes that caused to form a cheerful smile. When she was about to reach into her pocket for her phone, the puppy’s eyes shifted from the black of night to a deadly shade of red. Jane froze for moment with her eyes wide open. At the back of the pup, black ribbons, outlined in streak of purple, suddenly appeared into thin air. The ribbons wrapped around it’s body until it was covered in a solid black ball.

“Stay back!” Jane looked over shoulders and found no one behind her. The shout of a female voice came from the top of the bridge. “I said stay back!” The voice repeated.

When the black ball began to crack like an egg, stream of dark-purple light escaping from the broken lines, revealing a menacing looking creature from the pit of Hell. The puppy was nothing but a demon with the most deformed looking body Jane has ever seen. It had more than one limb, it’s set of eyes weren’t the same sizes. Jane saw how its set of teeth could pierced through human flesh with one bite. Its skin was unbearable to gaze. It’s like the monster just bathed through acid, causing its skin to peel off, revealing decaying muscles and bones.

The demonized dog was crouching down, ready to attack. When it was about to pounce at Jane, with its paws revealing a set of claws, a shear of ice blasted from above and froze the monster in seconds. The blast quickly caused the monster to incinerate until it was nothing but white dust.

Just above where Jane stood frozen, she was stuck in awe when she saw something that looked like it came straight out of story. A dark silhouette standing on top of the bridge’s railing. Without hesitation, the figure leaped into the air and landed gracefully in front of her. From the street lamps, Jane noticed the mysterious figure wore a royal blue trench coat with hood hiding away its face. 

“Um hello?” Though the sight caused Jane to raised an eyebrow, she politely greet the mysterious hero in blue. 

Just as Jane was about start asking questions, the sound of a white noise coming from the hero’s hood blocked every word the brunette was saying.

“Elsa, we have your location. We’re on our way,” a firm voice calling from Elsa’s earpiece. 

Elsa lifted her hand and pressed against device that was hidden underneath her hood, activating a return call to her caller. “I think our target brought along its friends. Don’t worry I can handle them.” She acknowledged with a serious tone. 

The young female turned around and faced Jane, causing the brunette to take a step back and trip over. Elsa quickly reached for her hand and pulled her back up. Clumsy as Jane was, the force cause her to trip forward and fell onto Elsa’s chest.

Jane gazed up and found a pair of electrifying set of crystal blue eyes staring down at her. The gorgeous shade of blue she ever seen. Closely resembling waters of the African coastline. 

If only I could see her whole face, Jane concluded while stuck staring at Elsa’s hidden face. The young fighter wore a mask that was halfway covering the bottom of her face. 

“Oh I’m terribly sorry,” Jane pushed against Elsa’s chest and took a step back.

Just as Jane was about to say a word, a burst of water exploded from the depths of the canal. Elsa turned around saw a giant serpent with elegant glowing gold scales and a set of razor sharp teeth. 

From the look on Jane’s face, she noticed how Elsa didn’t act so defensive over the sight. Not until, a group of demonized canines, similar to the one before, jumped out the water and landed onto the serpent's body. The pack of evil hounds began harassing the serpent with their teeth and claws. Biting and scratching the helpless reptile. Two mutts transformed their bodies into a cloud of fog and playfully flew around the serpent's neck. Magically casting a dark collar that slowly caused the serpent to lose every slight of air to breathe.

“Hey leave it alone!,” Elsa shouted defensively. The young sorceress cast a trail of ice on the water while hurling icicles straight at the mensincing beasts.

While standing in the sidelines, Jane was astonished at how athletic Elsa was. Beside that, she found her a bit crazy to be fighting against a team of vicious man-eating monsters. But, Elsa’s heroism was by far more admiring than Jane comparing herself and her level of bravery. Jane’s eyes were stuck in a gaze like a sports fan watching her favorite player in a match. Was she cheering Elsa along the way? Apparently she was.

“Shoot them with another ice blast!” Jane suddenly had the urge to become a cheerful cheerleader.

Elsa extended her left hand. A small white orb grew rapidly in her palm. While her fingertips aimed at her enemies, the orb bursted in a stream of light. They danced around her fingertips until they raced straight through two demon dogs that were running towards her direction. She jumped onto the back of the serpent and made her way to the collar.

“Hold on,” Elsa said to the serpent as way to calm it down. “I won’t let them hurt you.” 

“Look out!” From behind, another demonized dog was ready to pounce and attack Elsa. Jane hated the fact she looked useless. She ran over and picked up a rock the size of her fist. Without hesitation, she threw the rock like grenade. Miraculously, the young brunette had good aim, she struck the annoying mutt in the skull which nearly missed Elsa from a few inches.

After releasing a howl of pain, the mutt focused its attention on Jane, glaring furiously at her. It quickly leaped into the air and its body transformed into a dark cloud for a minute until four paws landed swiftly onto the pavement. It transformed back into a hungry beast.

“Nice, little doggy.” Jane slowly took a step back. “I’m terribly sorry about your little friend. And for hitting you back there. I don’t know what I’m capable of.” She let out a nervous chuckled. “So. Please stay...I said stay!” The way Jane’s voice somehow irritated the dog to somehow clone itself into a set of two.

Elsa looked over shoulders while holding up a shield of ice. Protecting herself from not becoming a new chew toy for two hideous dogs. Their deadly teeth was struggling to break through the barrier. The young blonde saw Jane surrounded by two dogs, one at her back and another in front. She rolled eyes and thought of a quick plan to rescue the young damsel in distress.

The sorceress cast a block of ice around her right hand to transform into a rock solid of ice garnet. In two quick moves, Elsa bashed one dog with her shield and struck another with her fist. POW right into the nose of hungry monster. Both let out a painful yelp. Elsa finished them off with a chilling ice blast that cause them to disintegrate into dust.

“Hang in there little guy,” Before leaving the serpent, she quickly cast an ice charm onto the collar that contained light magic. Little by little, a thick trail of ice was breaking the collar by the minute.

Elsa jumped off the serpent's body. Her feet froze a part of the surface of the water. She dashed across the canal with great speed.

One dog was ready to strike Jane at any second. Just as it lifted its paws off the ground, Elsa interfered the attack with a swift karate kick, striking the dog from the side. The force of her kick sent the mutt to a brick wall. But it wasn’t enough for the evil dog to disappear into thin air.

Jane glanced over and quickly grabbed a wooden stick by her side. She held it up like if it was King Arthur’s Excalibur. 

“What?” Jane met Elsa’s stare. The blonde looked confused at her choice of weapon. But, Jane didn’t care.

The dog went for another try and went straight for the kill. Elsa was about to cast another ice blast, but, Jane countered the attack with a quick swing of her stick. The move was unbelievable from Elsa’s eyes. The sudden force sent the dog flying back to the wall. From the hard impact, the dog quickly incinerated.

“Wha-what? Whoa! Daddy was right. I don’t really know my own strength.”

Jane celebrated victoriously with little hops from the balls of her boots and joyous cheers. Elsa continued to stare at her with a mixture of confusion and astonishment. But, Jane’s celebration quickly ended when Elsa saw the last demonized dog racing towards them. At top speed, the dog made a big jump.

“Duck!” Elsa shouted. Jane looked over her shoulder and saw the dog flying in midair. Her clumsy self was slow to react and went on falling onto Elsa, unfortunately, using the blonde to break her fall.

The dog nearly missed Jane’s scalp by an inch. It landed onto the opposite of the paved trail. 

“Goodness me. I’m very sorry again. Yes I want to apologize to you again.” Jane acknowledged while staring down at Elsa’s face again.

Elsa rolled her eyes. “You talk too much.”

“Excuse me?” Jane quirked an eyebrow, finding Elsa’s witty remark quite rude.

Elsa took hold Jane before she gently rolled the brunette’s body. While Jane was on back and Elsa was on top of her, she couldn’t resist the warmth transferring from the blonde’s body. But, Elsa ended Jane’s sudden intimacy when she raised up to her fighting stance.

“I suggest you stay back,” Elsa advised Jane without removing her focus on the impatient dog. Jane did what she was told.

The dog dashed directly at Elsa with all its might. Elsa didn’t hold back. The blonde swung her arm like she was about to toss a bowling ball. Apparently the young spellcaster cast a spell that sent a trail of ice spikes up-heaving from the ground and quickly impaling the dog before it attacked. The poor demon released its finally roar before disintegrating into thin air.

“Fascinating…” Jane said breathlessly. “That was incredible!” Elsa looked over and watched the brunette moving around like a young scientist who suddenly discovered something extraordinary. “Oh my. Why didn't I documented this?” Jane stopped pacing around until she stood inches away from where Elsa was standing.

“Wait. Please tell me that you have a name. You do have a name am I right?” Elsa gazed into the brunette’s sapphire eyes. Her shade of blue eyes were memorizing to the point it reminded Elsa of a beautiful clear blue sky.

“I’m sorry but, that’s classified.” Elsa apologized while removing her gaze from Jane.

“Classified?” Jane quirked an eyebrow. 

A sudden gust of wind caused Jane to close her eyes for a moment. When she opened them up once again, realizing Elsa was nowhere to be found. Jane looked back to the canal and saw the mysterious serpent was gone as well. The sudden sight caused Jane to a state of disbelief where silence was slowly taking over the scenery.

Suddenly, Jane’s phone rang. She quickly dug it out of her pocket and answered the call. It was her father from the other end, wearingly asking where she is. 

Across the canal, a quiet silhouette watched Jane from a far. “Elsa it’s Anna. Hold on we’re on our way…” Elsa pressed her earpiece to return the call. “No need Anna. Mission accomplished. The target was rescued from those menacing mutts. See you at HQ in a bit.”

“Wait what? You singlely-handled killed off all those demons?” Anna sounded shocked.

“I’ll tell you later.” Elsa ended the call as she watched the young brunette hurrying home to her father. Eagerly telling him of the discovery she suddenly waitress on a cold wintry night.


	4. For Being You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She was always in Elsa's mind, regardless how they departed ways years ago. But, she’ll never forget how the girl looked like.*Inspired by the song: Sol el Mismo - Prince Royce

A train skimmed through a countryside of the South of France. Passing through a sea of farmland and patches of small towns that still held onto their local roots. No sense of modernism within the town's architecture and the residents' lifestyle. Like time was frozen. 

A young blonde let out a satisfying sigh while admiring the rolling hills and tranquil landscape outside her window. Elsa was only in her late twenties and she managed to take a break from her busy, hectic lifestyle, a young up incoming architect. The fame and fortune didn’t fill up her life with content. Only love fought off her sense of homesickness and loneliness. 

The thought of her hometown just unlocked a wave of memories, happy ones, and sad ones as well. Either way those memories ushered her back to a special someone who simply put a smile on her face and a glimmer of joy inside her elegant crystal blue eyes.

As the rolling landscape became boring for Elsa to watch, she took out a sheet of paper from her small portfolio bag and a pencil. From all the recent projects, she hardly had any time to sketch something besides buildings and laying out blueprints for future floor plans. 

While still having that special woman in her life in her ingenious mind, she let her pencil dance across the white canvas that settled on top of the small table in front of her. Elsa lightly sketched out an oval at the center of the paper before moving on to drawing a neck to connect to the head. Regardless if the self portrait was outdated or so, she relied on her memories to help her draw those moments she used to share with her first love.

Elsa continued on sketching this mysterious woman’s almond sized eyes, which she first spotted when she accidentally crashed into her for the very first time of their lives. They were just ten, love was a bit foreign for them to understand - the sensation of feeling the sudden spark of warmth while gazing in each other's eyes for the first time was electrifying. The sight of the other's sapphire eyes caused Elsa to smile.

Without stopping she proceed on quickly sketching the woman’s eyebrows, then remembering how to draw her small nose. A flashback took Elsa back to a quiet rainy summer afternoon where her crush fell asleep on her shoulder. Back then, they were only fourteen, and they were slowly learning about what love was to them. The blonde remembered how her crush’s little nose wrinkled while she slept peacefully by her side. The notion of always being with her was engraved in Elsa's mind as the years have gone by.

Snapping back to reality, Elsa was persistence and went on drawing the remaining features of her childhood crush. She focused on sketching out her hair. It was a long russet veil that cascaded down her back like a waterfall, but split into two where the two halves slept onto their shoulders and the rest onto her back. The scent of exotic African wild flowers still etched in Elsa’s mind as the scent reminded her of the days where they were eighteen, laying down on a grassy field underneath an ocean of starry nights. The brunette’s hair was soft and silky compare to the gentle scent Elsa grew to adore. But what she remembered and missed the most was those angel soft pink lips. Not only the way they tasted, but, the words that freely flew out of her mouth, which never failed the blonde to stop and listen.

The day before they went to their separate ways, Elsa’s young, reckless mind kept on wondering when will she ever see her again. The warm kiss she gave to the brunette was like sealing an envelope that held a heartfelt letter which she hoped her lover would carry throughout her life. Was it was a token of remembrance of their bond they used share? But during their times together, did something bloom or was it the last page of their story as young lovers? A lifelong secret concealed in Elsa's heart, which never escaped from her mind.

Elsa finished her sketch and put down her pencil. She took a good long moment to admire the drawing until her moment alone was broken by the sound of someone’s voice.

“What do you have there?”

The blonde looked up to meet a beautiful pair of sophisticated eyes staring down at her sketch then back at her. Elsa returned a smile, “Just a little sketch.” Her smile shifted into a grin. “What do you think?” She asked kindly.

“I think she looks beautiful,” The woman replied with a gentle smile.

“Yeah, she does.” Elsa never stopped grinning. She reached for the woman’s left hand, revealing the small bright crystal stone shimmering peacefully that slept on her finger for years.

When the woman sat down onto her chair, opposite where Elsa sat, two pairs of energetic shoes raced down the hall of the train cart and came to a full stop where the couple sat.

“Boys what did we tell you about running?” The woman reminded the two young boys no longer than five and eight who were looking down at their little shoes. “Oh come on, don’t look at me like that. No little crocodile tears from my little monkeys alright?”

“Your mom is right. No pouting. We’re on vacation after all,” Elsa reached over to ruffle her eldest son’s brown hair while the other woman pulled her youngest one into a warm hug and kissed his soft blond scalp.

The boys giggled and crawled onto their seats, paired up, each with one of their mothers and enjoyed the rest of ride while staying close to them. After a quiet moment when the boys quickly fallen asleep, The woman looked across the table to meet her wife’s loving, kind eyes, Elsa’s eyes glanced over and met hers in which cause her to return a smile. The woman’s eyes twinkled with happiness while whispering thank you back at Elsa.

“For what?” Elsa said softly. 

“For being you.” The woman replied. 

The two continued to stare into each other’s eyes, enjoying every moment of each other’s company and most importantly, sharing it with their two bundles of joy. 

“I’ll always be.” The blonde smiled.

Elsa once again picked up her pencil and wrote down a word, a name to be specific, that caused the woman across the table to open up her eyes.

“Couldn’t you have written something else?” The woman quirked an eyebrow.

“Nope” Elsa replied with a smile.

The name on the paper was the first word the blonde shouted out whenever she saw her again, the woman in her drawing. The same girl she used to talk to. The one who used to call Elsa early in the morning. The same girl who the blonde used to share her childhood dreams.

Elsa looked back at the woman across the table and leaned forward, her crystal blue eyes never losing her sight at the other woman’s eyes. The same loving sapphire eyes, Elsa loved since she ten. Her hand gently combed away a strain of the woman’s gorgeous russet hair behind her ear. The scent of brunette's hair never changed, the wild African flower aroma tickled Elsa’s nose. Lastly, Elsa looked down at the woman’s little nose before gazing at her soft angel lips. 

Elsa caressed the side of the brunette’s face until she glided her hand underneath the other woman’s chin, as she pulled her closer to where the blonde gently pressed lips with her’s. The same warmth which the two shared years ago.


	5. Trouble At Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane Porter was heading back from a long three-month assignment from Africa when their ship was under attack by pirates. Good thing her father and herself were guarded by a group of skilled fighters on board.

The Apollo was sailing across a sea of nimbus clouds during a quiet afternoon. Powered by the sun’s rays, the sails were engineered to absorb sunlight. However, the ship can run on hydroelectricity whenever the sky gets too dangerous to fly. Its large turbines at the bottom of the ship are turned by ocean waves. Overall, this extraordinary ship is reliable in any condition.

At the deck of the ship, a cheery young woman ran across the wooden floorboard with her sketchpad underneath her arm. She pulled out the pencil behind her ear which was tangled in her soft brown hair. The brunette let out a hiss, annoyed at how her tool was causing a fuss.

“Ah, there we go.” She said happily. With her sapphire eyes glimmering with excitement, her delicate fingers turned to a fresh new blank page. The young artist conducted her pencil to dance across the white canvas, capturing the landscape down below. Her keen eyes spotted islands stretching miles away from each other across a vast blue ocean.

“Mr. Bjorgman take us down to the waters. The ship’s thrusters need to be charged. We have to conserve our solar power.” The orders came from a young skilled captain in Persian blue commanding from the quarterdeck.

The helmsman, a blond man with broad shoulders was pulling the ship down from the atmosphere. From the sides of the ship were a column of rocket thrusters. At the end of the thrusters, their nozzles released from the exhausted pipes in order to get the ship to gently land onto the blanket of cerulean.

The artist was mesmerized with the gigantic clouds touching the sea and towering beyond the horizon line. In the distance, she could spot patches of land, mostly the peaks of mountain ranges or cone-shaped volcanoes.

“Fascinating.” The artist commented, biting the bottom of her soft pink lip. She giggled while sketching away like the free-spirited artist she was.

Through her eyes, she became stuck in a trance. Well, until the sound of high-heeled boots clicking across the deck snapped her back to reality.

“Good afternoon, Miss Porter,” an elegant voice with a husky tone caused the brunette to look over her shoulders.

Miss Porter blinked twice, a small streak of red lined across her face when her sapphire eyes were fixed at a pair of crystal blue orbs which belonged to a tall slender blonde. She wore a uniformly iron-pressed Persian blue coat with its coattail falling down to her knees. A white collar with gold cufflinks and buttons. Khaki pants that went along with long black high-heeled boots. And a tricorn hat for her platinum blonde hair where it was tied back into a bun.

“Ca-Cap-Captain Andersen. Good afternoon,” Porter was tongue tied to say another word. Ridiculously lost in admiring the beauty of the Apollo’s owner.

Captain Andersen chuckled. “You’re welcome to call me by my first name, my lady.” She returned a kind-hearted smile that caused Porter’s knees to give in, but, the artist managed to hold onto the railing.

“Oh, of course! Silly me.” Porter chuckled awkwardly before clearing her throat. “It's very good to see you, Elsa.” She whipped up a smile where the captain saw her cute tiny dimples across her peach skinned face.

“Good day. Good day.” The sudden outburst of Elsa’s white cockatoo nearly made Porter jump out of her yellow dress. Elsa couldn’t hide away her laughter from the frighten brunette.

“Olaf,” Elsa said nicely with a touch of sensibility, tickling the white bird’s chest with her finger. The jolly bird let out a shout before calming himself down. “Sorry Miss Porter, he can be a bit…”

“Excited?” Porter quirked an eyebrow with a smirk on her face. “Elsa, you’re welcome to call me Jane, you know that?”

Jane was always an animal lover. The reason why she joined her father on his recent exploration in Africa. The world was slowly falling into an era of steam-powered technology and discovering unknown lands for civilization to conquer. But for Jane, she wished to experience her childhood dream of visiting vast luscious jungles with its towering tree canopies and endless gushing waterfalls from high mountain tops. In between her grand adventure, all she ever wanted was to visit her mother’s birthplace before returning to London.

“I assume so.” Elsa returned a smile.

“Jane finished Elsa’s sandwiches.” Olaf flapped his wings happily.

“You mean ‘sentence’?” Elsa quirked an eyebrow.

“Sandwiches!” Olaf shouted.

Elsa rolled her eyes while Jane chuckled, amused to see the captain playing with her feathery companion.

They were an interesting pair, Jane concluded. When she first met the two, she was mistaken to take Elsa and Olaf to be a member of the crew. But, from the way the young captain handled her crew - praising them on a good hard day of work to reassuring them that they’ll make it through alive in any storm, she was amazed at the blonde’s strength and wisdom.

“Jane, are you alright?” Jane blinked twice, realizing how Elsa was staring directly at her with a concerned look on her porcelain face.

“Oh yes. Sorry, I might have dozed off,” Jane combed the strain of hair behind her ear. Elsa responded with a smile while gazing into her eyes longingly until she heard one of her sailors shouting at her.

Elsa glanced up to see a young lad with his pet monkey waving at her. “Captain, a ship is spotted at the bow!” He informed her from high above the main upper topsail.

“What kind of ship, lad?” Elsa asked.

“It’s a pirate ship, Captain! They just hoisted their colors.” The lad responded.

Jane heard the conversation between Elsa and the young sailor. From the looks on Elsa’s face, narrowed brows and firm eyes, she knew this was more than an ordinary day at sea. Elsa removed her silken white gloves and stored them inside her coat’s pockets.

“Jane, I want to go find your father and head below deck. Stay there until I tell you it's safe to come out.” Elsa ordered her with a firm tone with a touch of sincerity.

“No, I want to help,” Jane rushed over to Elsa’s side.

“Help?” Elsa quirked an eyebrow. Jane nodded. “Of course not. I won’t put my guests in any such danger.” The blonde emphasized while carrying a worried expression behind her reserved stature.

“But, I want to help you,” Jane begged. She took Elsa’s hand, held it tightly, where her fingers intertwined with Elsa’s icy cold hand. The captain and the artist both flinched over the mix touch of hot and cold radiating from one another.

“Elsa, please.”

The brunette began to squeeze her hand even tighter. But, the captain shook her head. Jane slowly loosens her grip and took a step back.

“Please, go below, where it’s safe. I am not only ordering you to because I am your captain but, I am asking you to do so because…”

“I love you!” Olaf shouted, interrupting his master’s confession.

Jane froze for a moment with her eyes wide open, staring back Elsa who held her head down, looking down at the floor before gazing up to meet Jane’s set of sapphire orbs. The brunette’s heart was beating rapidly, filled with joy. And yet, overcome with fear.

“Captain! The ship is heading straight towards us. At top speed!” one sailor shouted from high above, sounding uneased.

“Alright! Call my lieutenant to get the crew ready. Set up the force field.” The same sailor returned a salute and quickly descended down from the pole while calling for the captain’s partner in command. “And you,” Elsa took Jane's hand. “Come with me.”

She dragged the brunette across the main deck while her crew was running around with cannonballs in their hands, swords, and guns by their sides, and singing a song to get themselves ready for battle. Jane tried to keep up with Elsa, but, her boots were slow for the captain’s fast-paced heels.

Behind them, a sheet of arctic blue energy illuminated out of the ship and ascend into the air, covering the vassal like a done to shield the people down below.

“Elsa, please let me help you,” Jane demanded while Elsa took her down a flight of stairs. “I am capable for a little fencing match you see.”

Elsa narrowed her brows, closing her eyes shut, before opening them again to look back at her chattering friend. “For the last time. No!” She shouted furiously.

The brunette quickly became silent, having her mouth halfway opened. Her eyebrows narrowed down to glare annoyingly at the blonde, causing the captain to find a way compromise with the stubborn brunette.

“What do I have to do for you to accept my request?” Elsa asked softly, feeling a bit tired with their bickering.

“Say that you have feelings for me,” Jane proclaimed confidently.

“Excuse me?” Elsa blinked, raising an eyebrow at her. Jane let go of Elsa’s hand and crossed her arms over her chest.

When the annoyed captain was about to speak, the ship rocked to the side, causing the women to fall off their feet and crash into a wall. Olaf managed to fly off Elsa’s shoulders in time to miss the impact.

“Jane, are you alright?” Elsa jumped to her feet and rushed over to Jane’s aid.

“Yes, I’m fine, you?”

“As long you’re alright, I’m alright too,” The blonde gave her a reassuring smile that slightly loosens the tension between the two. “Now please stay down here, while I go help my crew. Olaf, you stay here with Jane.” The bird chirped, saluting with one of his wings. “Good boy.”

“What? Elsa!”

The blonde quickly dashed away leaving Jane with Olaf to protect her from harm. She looked at him with a frustrated glare while he let out a jolly squat. The brunette rolled her eyes and bite her lower lip, scanning the underground hallway for a weapon or tool to use for the fight. She came to a stop whenever she spotted a door which somehow led up to the captain's quarters.

The room was empty, but, the sound of the crew yelling and shouting slipped through the cracks, making it hard for Jane to think of a plan. Not until she found a certain wardrobe with a large lock. She removed the bobby pin from her bun, causing her russet silk hair to rain down onto her shoulders.

After a couple of attempts, she heard the lock click. “Bingo!” Jane smiled satisfyingly. When she was about to open double doors, the room's door burst opened to an astonished captain standing by the entranceway. Right behind her was her lieutenant, her sister looking more puzzled than surprised.

“Elsa, what is it?” Anna asked her.

“Jane, I told you to stay below,” Elsa can’t stop looking more indignant than before. She grew less patience with her.

“I came to help. You can’t stop me, Elsa.” Jane protested.

“But!” Elsa shouted.

“But, nothing! Now move Elly, we got pirates to fight.” Anna pushed Elsa to the side and rushed over to the wardrobe. She opened both doors, only to reveal an assortment of handcrafted weaponry, ranging from swords that were made from the finest metals to carefully engineered guns and blasters. The young lieutenant took a belt that had two pistols in each holster and tied it around her waist. She reached for a blaster with two barrels that can be easily split into two shotguns which she swung the strap over her shoulders.

Before leaving the room, she took another shotgun and handed it over to Jane. The brunette took the gun with both of her hands and looked at Anna, confusingly. “C’mon we need all the help we need. Ignore my sister. She’s utterly protective towards those she loves.” The redhead winked at her.

Anna casually exited out the room before rushing into battle while Elsa stood by the doorway with a solemn expression on her face.

Elsa quickly shut the door, not wanting Jane to see the chaos that was unfolding outside. Through the small window from the wooden door, Jane managed to get a glimpse of the force field being damaged from an incoming cannonball.

“Elsa…” Jane saw the captain walking towards her.

“Shhh,” Elsa placed a finger over Jane’s lips. “Here put these on,” The brunette saw her heading her a new outfit: a pair of trousers, a shirt, and vest that was thick enough to be body armor. When Jane glanced up to see Elsa smiling at her, she was speechless. “I was wrong. I need you more than ever.” Jane returned a smile, dropping everything to the floor and rushed over to give Elsa a tender loving hug.

The commotion on deck wasn’t a hassle for the young copperhead lieutenant and her powerful blaster at hand. Both hands on the weapon she barrel-rolled away from incoming laser beams from the enemies onboard. At the far end of the ship, near the bow, Anna spotted a shipmate stuck in the jam - a group of no good pirates surrounding him and his loyal dog, Sven.

“Kristoff!” Anna shouted from afar, causing the tall blond to look over his shoulders and spotted the young lieutenant dashing towards his help.

Anna picked up her heels, grabbing a saber from the ground before holding onto a rope that was securing cargo above. With a quick slash of her sword, the cargo descended rapidly, sending her into the air while striking a gang of pirates down below.

The redhead used the rope like a vine, swing pass a stream of swords, hammers, and spears wailed by smelly buccaneers. All missed the courageous fighter by an inch. With tremendous luck, Anna fired a spray of laser beams at each enemy with her blaster.

Kristoff and Sven made sure the pirates were unconscious, by hitting them with a hammer and a few headbutts here and there.

“Kristoff!” Anna shouted at the young man.

“Hold on, Lieutenant Andersen. Sven and I got this.” Kristoff said reassuringly while the two lads continued hitting the pirates.

Kristoff!” Anna repeated. “That’s enough!” Unfortunately, Kristoff didn’t hear the second time, so Sven headbutted his owner in the gut to gain his attention.

“Ow! What?” Kristoff hissed while rubbing his belly. Sven pointed his head towards Anna. The young man looked over to see Anna with her arms crossed while tapping her foot impatiently.

“How many times did I told you to not over do it?” Anna asked him. Kristoff simply replied with a shrug.

Back on the main deck, Elsa and Jane were working side by side, deflecting and countering attacks as they tried to hold off the pirates. Unfortunately, the captain of the pirate crew was nowhere to be found. While Jane was blasting pirates with her small pistol, Elsa was the one multi-tasking. Busily watching her back, kicking serious pirate booty, and most importantly, protecting Jane’s blindsides.

“Hey, watch your left!” Elsa shouted at her.

“My what?” Jane turned around to face Elsa, not knowing a thin pirate with sunburnt skin and bad teeth wailed his battle ax high above his head.

The young captain rushed over, swiftly pushing the brunette off to the side in order to deflect the incoming swing of the pirate’s ax with one of her swords. Elsa found her opponent vulnerable, spotting an opening where she quickly lunged her other sword straight into the pirate. Jane turned away, not wanting to see the gush of blood. Elsa finished him off by kicking him straight in the stomach, sending her enemy falling onto the floor unconsciously while retrieving her sword.

Elsa saw Jane standing right behind her, with her face turned away. “That’s why I asked you kindly to stay below. I didn’t want you to see this bloodbath.” She acknowledged.

Jane shook her head. “No, I’m alright. I am capable of doing this.” She put her pistol back onto her holster and retrieved a lonely blaster off the floor.

“Okay, then why are holding the blaster the wrong way then?” Elsa pointed at the weapon, causing Jane to look down to notice the end of barrel pointing at her face. However, her arms weren't strong enough to even carry it. “Maybe stick with the pistol and hand me the blaster.”

“Of course I can handle it.” Jane continued to struggle, trying to lift the blaster.

Suddenly, Elsa’s eyes widen, rushing over to Jane who unknowingly noticed one pirate climbing from the side the ship. She took hold of the brunette and pointed the nose of the blaster straight at the enemy.

“Shoot!” The blonde shouted.

Jane pressed the trigger, sending a few automatic shots straight at the pirate, causing him fall straight into the sea.

“Nice shot, Janey!”

The two looked high above the ship, spotting an elderly man in his seventies holding up a saber with one hand while holding onto a secured rope that was attached to the Apollo's main mast. Jane was in shock while Elsa rolled her eyes at the crazy old man in loose fitted clothing wailing a sword twice his size in the air like a mad man.

“Daddy, what on Earth are you doing?” Jane shouted at her father.

“Doctor, please stay there! I’ll come and get you down.” Elsa informed the short man before leaving Jane.

“No need Captain, I will be alright.”

When Elsa was about to rush over to the nearest pole with a hook to quickly carry her to the top of the mainsail, the short elder man dashed away, swinging like a flying wild man.

“Now I know where you get your stubbornness from.” Elsa looked over her shoulder. Jane saw the smirk on the captain’s face, causing her to point her pistol straight down at Elsa’s boots. Sending a few shots onto the floor, making the blonde to dance in a goofy fashion.

“Are you mad, woman?” Elsa shouted furiously.

Just as Jane was about to speak, the sound of gunshots firing from behind the captain caused the battle to stop at a stand-still. The clanging of sharp metal stopped ringing in everyone’s ears. The shouts that came from the barrels of pistols and blasters gradually died out. Just the constant melody of the sea, where the waves rocked against the ship.

Elsa’s eyes narrowed when she heard whispers coming from her crew. ‘Captain Clayton’ echoed across the floorboards and into the young captain’s ears. Jane felt a cold chill climbing up her spine, causing the hair on the back of her neck to stand up.

“Well, this is one fine vessel we have here!”

Elsa looked over her shoulder to stare directly at the rugged man in dark clothing drenching his filth on her ship. William Clayton was one of the notorious pirates sailing the seven seas, a wanted criminal where every royal monarchy across every continent wanting for his arrest over treason, theft, and murder.

“Who is the captain of this ship?” Clayton shouted in a booming voice that could be heard from knots away.

“I am!”

Clayton looked dead straight ahead, eyes widen for a second until he stared at Elsa with her hands tightly gripping both handles of her dual swords. The old pirate couldn’t resist but let out a roaring laugh where his own crew joined in.

“You’re the captain of this ship? You’re nothing, but, a child.” He commented while wiping a tear from the corner of his eye.

“And so?” Elsa countered with a hint of sassy slipping through her lips.

Everyone onboard gasped at the young captain’s responds. Clayton raised an eyebrow, taking a moment to study Elsa’s courageous attitude. He returned a smile before casting a sinister grin that curved at the side of his scarred sunburned face. “You have guts kid I can give you that. But, can you fight like true swordsman?”

Elsa never lowered down her weapon. She kept a watchful eye at the demon that took over her ship, her sanctuary, her home.

“Why should I fight you?” She questioned Clayton.

“Well, to win your ship back, of course! Unless you already surrendered your crew and fellow guests.” The pirate glanced over to Jane’s direction, taking a moment to admire the young woman’s innocent beauty before fixing his attention back at Elsa.

“This ship and those on board aren't yours. I suggest you get off and sail away before making matters worse.” Elsa warned Clayton, sounding authoritative.

“Now Captain, where’s the fun in that. Where’s your thrust of adventure?” Clayton licked his dried lips, revealing his set of rotten teeth, some covered in gold while the rest were decaying away.

Through Elsa’s protective crystal blue eyes, Clayton wasn’t any ordinary pirate, he was simply a monster - hungry for the taste of blood.

“So what do you say, Captain? Care for a little match?” Clayton quirked an eyebrow.

“I suggest you and crew get off my ship or they’ll end up without a captain. Then again, I don’t mind having more members to help me run my ship.” Elsa grinned, casting a glimmer of confidence in her eyes which interested the pirate, only fueling more adrenaline in his body.

“Very well…” Deep inside Clayton’s trench coat, slept a small dagger, his unclean hand reached inside quietly. His fingers tightly wrapped around the handle. “Then I’ll take that as a yes!” Without a minute to think, he tossed the dagger directly straight at Elsa.

“Elsa, look out!” Jane screamed at her.

Elsa saw the incoming blade that was flying straight at her. In seconds she swung one of her swords, quickly deflecting the dagger away from her face and sent it flying down on the floor. But, her eyes were a millisecond too slow to catch the sneak attack from Clayton. She was quick on her feet when she saw a glimpse of him dashing over with dual swords drawn.

The sound of their blades clashing at each other built a ring that echoed beyond their ears. Clayton and Elsa, stood face to face, just inches away, their blades blocked them from getting a chance to strike their opponent. At the same time, they pushed each other away, causing them to take a few steps back to give each other some space before landing their next attack.

Clayton lunged forward with one of his swords to begin his set of attacks, letting each of his dual swords taking turns striking. Elsa deflected each blow before taking a stab at Clayton, aiming for his head. The old pirate dodged the attack by moving his head out of harm's way before finding a chance to counterattack.

Elsa avoided the end of one of his swords, swaying back. But, Clayton was a very sneaky pirate and never fought fairly. The pirate swept one of his swords at Elsa’s legs, but, the agile swordsman jumped over the blade and lunged both of her blades at him. But, he deflected the attack with one of his swords and hit her with the butt of his other sword’s hilt. The unexpected hard blow knocked back Elsa off her feet and slid across the floor.

Jane and the entire of the Apollo gasped at their fallen captain. The brunette picked up her feet and ran after her, but, Kristoff grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back. Stating that it was only the young captain’s fight.

“Elsa, get up! Fight for your crew!” Jane saw Anna cheering for her sister.

Elsa flipped herself backward and used one of her dual blades as a crane, to help her regain her balance. She saw the pirate laughing at her without any consideration on how to fight honorably. Without holding back, she rushed towards her opponent. When she was a few feet away from him, she thrust one of her swords at him.

At the midst of her attack, Clayton spun around and tried to slice Elsa’s foot, but, she once again dodged the attack by jumping over his blade. But, the pirate countered with another attack with his old blade by knocking out one of Elsa’s swords off her hand, sending the blade across the other side of the deck. Only leaving the young captain with one sword to fight with.

“Looks like things have gotten pretty interesting don’t you say, Captain?” Clayton couldn't resist showcasing his sharp teeth while smiling. He stabbed at Elsa again, but, she rolled to the side. The mad pirate struck her again, but, she was too quick for him, only rolling underneath his blade. Elsa blocked a set of attacks from Clayton’s dual blades, strike after strike, she gained some distance away from him. She leaped away, racing to the stern of the ship, before Clayton taking another swing of his sword at her.

“Looks like you don’t have the stomach to face me at all. You see that! Your captain is a coward.” Clayton was toying Elsa’s crew with his intolerance.

The pirate ran after the captain, charging at her with another strike. Elsa blocked the attack with her sword’s blade behind her head while climbing up the flight of stairs leading up to the quarterdeck. She swiftly turned around and thrust her blade at him. Though she had the high ground, taking advantage of her older opponent weakness was her key to winning this fight.

But, Clayton quickly caught on with Elsa’s little trick. He thrust both of his swords upward while Elsa deflected then ducked as both blades sliced through the air, nearly kissing the tip of her nose with the end of his blades. The pirate swung his swords around his head and body, sending both blades to slash through the air like a twister heading towards Elsa’s direction.

Elsa barely dodged Clayton’s blades, cartwheeling to the side. She spun back around and charged forward, extending her sword. Clayton deflected the attack and Elsa rolled to the opposite side.

“Can you quit moving around?” Clayton was becoming impatient.

“Can you get off my ship?” Elsa hissed.

She jumped onto a pile of wooden barrels and took a swing at Clayton below her, who parried and swung at Elsa. The old man thrust his dual swords back at Elsa. Never holding back, he ruthlessly swung one of his swords, then lunged the other, repeating the set of moves - not giving Elsa a chance to counter. She could only take a moment to breathe during every block and parry whenever she had the chance.

She was looking ground when her left foot felt nothing underneath, just air while her right foot was firmly in place on top of the remaining barrel. Clayton took the opportunity to thrust his swords again, but, Elsa was light on her feet and jumped off the barrel, landing back on the quarterdeck floorboards.

“This fight is unbelievable,” Kristoff commented.

“When is it going to end?” Jane asked. Kristoff shrugged his shoulders. “Are we just to going to stand here and watch her get hurt?” She questioned him.

“Absolutely. She basically winning.” He grinned.

Jane saw his watchful eye at his faithful captain, fighting with everything she got inside her body, mind, and soul. She was astounded over how Elsa was still capable of handling an aggressive fighter like Clayton.

Elsa continued rushing her opponents, chopping the air while lunging and slashing her swords where Clayton kept on parrying her attacks. With her sword’s blade held above her head, aimed for Clayton’s head. The pirate was alert and blocked her attack with both of his swords, crossing both of his blades like an X, to prevent her blade from touching an inch of his face. He looked down below and saw her abdominal not protected, giving him an opening to send his heavy boot at her stomach.

The sudden blow caused the captain to fall back, staggering on her feet. While Elsa was steadily trying to balance, Clayton took the chance to charge towards Elsa and thrust one of his blades. The point of the blade sliced a piece of Elsa’s coat, but, sharp enough to live a painful scar on her side. Clayton’s level of adrenaline has reached its limit. He repeated the same attack, this time his other blade scratched the captain’s arm when she failed to parry his move.

Elsa gritted her teeth, clenching the handle of her sword while fighting off the pain. Clayton lunged both of his swords, but, was too slow for Elsa’s quick save. Her blade blocked both swords in seconds, but, the impact pushed her back. Not knowing she was at the edge of the flight of stairs. As dirty how he fights, Clayton kicked her again in the stomach, sending her falling back - landing on the main deck with an expression of pain on her face.

A flash of light covered Elsa’s vision until regaining her sight in seconds. There was no sight of Clayton or his menacing crew. Just her own crew working, chatting, and singing underneath a sky of washed up red, orange, and yellow painted across the sky. She spotted a tall slender man with his hands behind his back was quietly admiring the roaring waves. Elsa noticed he was wearing her captain’s hat.

The man turned around and cast a genuine smile on his illuminated face. “Good to see you up from your nap.”

“Father?” Elsa raised an eyebrow.

“Do you know the difference between a good fighter and a bad fighter, Lieutenant?” Elsa’s father was an eccentric man with an intelligent mind.

“Pardon?” She responded.

The old captain chuckled. “A good fighter fights with honor and justice. Even though he or she finds their opponent to be mad with rage or has a thirst for blood, a good fighter always shows compassion and mercy. Remember that Elsa…”

Elsa’s vision was once again swallowed up in white when she heard a chorus calling out her name. Her frozen body remained flat on the main deck, while her face was unconscious. Jane and the crew carried worried expressions on their faces. Jane was completely in disbelief, both of her hands covering her mouth while her body was wrapped around Kristoff’s arm.

“Elsa, get up!” Anna shouted. “Don’t let this monster win!”

Clayton pacing around Elsa’s body, laughing menacingly, thinking he has struck victoriously, but, the young captain opened her eyes and screamed in fury. With a quick move, she spun around as she got up off the floor. The pirate draws back. Elsa, with her hand, still gripped around the handle of her sword. Without taking a second to think, she lunged her sword at Clayton. The tip of her blade managed to pitch through, but, the pirate swung it away before doing any more damage.

Elsa closed in and stabbed at him again. Clayton parried one of her attacks, but, Elsa managed to catch one of his blades with her own. With two swift moves, Elsa pushed one of Clayton’s swords around and flung his sword out of his hands. The pirate’s face was in shock, as he watched one of his swords stabbed into the floorboards several feet away, nearly hitting a crew member.

With both fighters with only one sword at hand, it was now a fair fight until one of them decided to play more tricks on their opponent. Elsa charged at Clayton, lunging her sword, letting her blade aim straight at the man’s heart. The pirate parried the attack in time, swinging his sword in order to cast away the incoming blade. But, Elsa wasn’t satisfying from the counter. And yet, focused on Clayton’s blade slicing the air where it was aiming for her head. In seconds, she lifted her hand to stop the attack but grabbing hold of Clayton’s hand. She sent her boot and kicked him dead straight in the stomach, throwing back the man into the railing of her ship. Finishing off with her spinning around with two swords each in both hands.

The Apollo’s crew and Jane all let out a cheer.

“Now that’s a bloody fighter!” Anna cheered.

The young captain approached Clayton’s injured body with both swords not drawn away. Jane watched closely, worrying what Elsa might do next. The pirate looked up to see Elsa pointing his own sword at his face.

“Why are you just standing there? Finish me!” Clayton shouted furiously.

In a matter of seconds, Elsa gritted her teeth and thrust one of her blades straight at Clayton, not his heart, but, the wooden wall inches away from his body.

“Are you crazy? We just fixed that!” Anna shouted.

“What the bloody hell is this?” Clayton hissed.

“I won’t stoop to your level of monstrosity. You are not worthy enough to wield a blade or lead a crew. But, I will be merciful for you. Leave my ship and crew. And I’ll do the same as well. Get up and tell your crew to leave my ship. This is a warning to you and your crew. Never mess with the Apollo or last thing you’ll see is the tip of my blade.” Elsa swung her other sword in the air and stopped a few inches away Clayton’s nose, causing the man to flinch in fear.

****

When the pirates left the Apollo, two crew members removed the plank the criminals used to cross over. They decided to use the remaining wood on board to help repair any damages of the ship.

While Anna and Kristoff kept the crew working above the deck, Jane was busy helping Elsa get out of her stained coat and tend to her wounds. The captain was stubbornly leaning against the side of her desk while watching the brunette wipe away the remaining blood on the side of her stomach. Jane reached into her father’s medicine bag and took out an ointment bottle to sterilize the wound. The liquid caused the blonde to flinch, a sting from the ointment sent a jolt of pain up her body.

“Oh come on now, this won’t hurt you that much.” Jane placed a hand on her hip, looking down at the injured captain with her sapphire eyes.

Elsa met her gaze and couldn’t resist the pouting expression on Jane’s face. She slowly lifted her left hand to touch the back of Jane’s soft silky brown hair. “You’re right, this won’t hurt much.” Without holding back, the blonde pulled the brunette closer to her face, in seconds, her lips met the other woman’s lips causing Jane’s eyes widen. The surprising gesture was puzzling in her mind but, the taste of Elsa’s lip was cold to the touch until it sent a soothing warmth straight down to her stomach.

The two’s lips departed ways after a moment, as they both needed to gasp for some air.

“Happy now Ms. Porter?” Elsa smirked.

“Of course, Captain.” Jane giggled before going back to tasting Elsa’s delicate warm lips.

Outside the captain’s quarters, the moon was glowing high above the night sky while the ocean waves gently rocked the ship. The sound of the waves turned into a lullaby as the everyone on board slowly came to rest after a troubling, but, grand adventure at sea.


End file.
